


Технические проблемы

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Technology, Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Чертов инопланетянин и одержимые офисные принадлежности. Еще один обычный день в жизни Донны Ноубл.





	Технические проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technical Difficulties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335166) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Whoniverse-2018

Когда Донна вернулась, держа в руках пару табличек «Осторожно — мокрый пол», Доктор сидел скрючившись и наклонившись, словно напрашиваясь, чтобы его пнули в подставленную мишень. Если он поднимет еще больше шуму, чем уже умудрился сделать, именно это с ним и может случиться.

— Ну иди сюда, — ворковал Доктор, помахивая стопкой бумаги под копировальной машиной. — Вот так... Во-от так...  
Раздались металлическое щелканье и треск, Доктор издал победный клич и резко потянул бумагу к себе.

— Поймал? — поинтересовалась Донна, расставляя знаки перед лестницей и лифтом, несмотря на то, что пол в коридоре был покрыт ковром. Бывают и худшие способы перекрыть доступ на один из этажей офисного здания. Не то чтобы тут было еще опасно, по крайней мере, с виду, но Донна быстро научилась избегать лишнего риска. Вдруг кто-то из сбежавших в ужасе работников решит вернуться? Маловероятно, но все же возможно.

Доктор ответил странными звуками, которые вероятно что-то означали на каком-нибудь языке.

— Каждый раз так странно слышать, как ты ругаешься, — хихикнула Донна и подошла ближе, поинтересоваться успехами в борьбе с миниатюрным инопланетным вторжением под копировальным аппаратом. — Всегда понятно, что ты злишься, но никогда не разобрать слов.

— Он не вылазит, Донна, — сообщил Доктор, проигнорировав ее замечание и снова предлагая стопку бумаги притаившемуся под машиной созданию.

— Ну так воспользуйся снова отверткой. — Донна прислонилась к перегородке, лениво изучая обстановку вокруг. — Один раз ты уже заставил его перепрыгнуть.

Имелось ввиду — перепрыгнуть из компьютера. Если такая штука сидит внутри компьютера, это может быть опасно. Наверное. Насколько Донна могла судить, проблема уже разрешилась. Напуганное-инопланетное-заблудившееся-сознание-чего-то-там больше не пытается захватить интернет, или что там напуганные-инопланетные-заблудившиеся-сознания-чего-то-там делают, забравшись в компьютер.

— Кажется, я сделал ему больно, — объяснил Доктор.

— Ты сделал что? — Донна перестала разглядывать конфеты, которые кто-то хранил на своем столе в маленькой голубой вазочке. Такие леденцы с жевательной начинкой, в которой вечно вязнут зубы. Боже, как же хочется есть! Они прибыли час назад, чтобы пообедать в ресторанчике напротив, и весь этот бардак начался до того, как они заказали еду.

— Я сделал ему больно, — повторил Доктор, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на нее. На нем зачем-то были очки, хоть Донна была уверена, что они ему совершенно не нужны. Линзы в них совсем не искажали лицо. — Я думал, что это...

Дальше последовали слова. Периодически среди них встречалось знакомое Донне.

— Но, — продолжил Доктор, — на самом деле это...

Последовали еще слова.

— В самом деле? — Она изобразила заинтересованность.

— Угу. — Доктор покачал головой, усевшись на пятки. — Теперь мне надо просто достать его, изолировать, а затем я смогу выпустить его в более подходящем месте.

— В смысле, не в одержимый степлер?

— Угу. — Доктор снова сложился пополам, прижался щекой к шершавому серому ковру и уставился под копировальную машину. Он вытащил из пачки несколько листков бумаги и просунул их в щель между машиной и полом. Снова раздался металлический щелчок, треск, и снова Доктор выдернул пробитую скрепкой бумагу и ничего больше.

— Кажется, нам нужна приманка получше.

— Это же степлер, — ответил Доктор. — А у меня бумага.

— Ты ведь сказал, что он просто забрался внутрь степлера?

— Да, — согласился он, и голос его был почему-то недовольным. — Но теперь он думает как степлер.  
Донна хмыкнула.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что думает степлер?

Доктор махнул в ее сторону бумагой со скрепками:

— Я вижу.

— Ну ладно.

Донна угостилась одой из конфеток с соседнего стола, и принялась наблюдать, как самопровозглашенный гений подманивает степлер, словно стеснительную, но милую собачку.

В конце концов Доктор выпрямился и вздохнул.

— Еще немного, и у него закончатся скрепки и он перестанет кусаться. Как думаешь, можно передвинуть копировальную машину?

Донна перестала жевать густую карамельную начинку и попросила:

— Передай мне бумагу.

— Ладно, ладно. — Он передал свободные от скрепок листы.

Донна взяла четыре листика и выплюнула карамель на уголок одного. Доктор выгнул брови.

— Вообще-то здесь есть мусорная корзина, — он пнул вышеупомянутую корзину носком ноги.

— Спасибо, я видела. — Донна прижала сверху оставшиеся листы, создавая бумажно-карамельный сэндвич. Потом опустилась на колени и просунула его под машину, углом вперед.

Она подняла взгляд на Доктора и увидела, что он улыбается, а затем они оба услышали металлический щелчок и определенно никакого треска. Что-то вдруг начало дергать бумагу в ее руке и Донна с довольным видом вытащила наружу одержимый степлер.

— Вот и все, спейсмен. Можешь соорудить ему намордник из скотча, чтобы не кусался. — Она вручила Доктору бумагу и завязшее в ней заблудившееся-инопланетное-сознание-чего-то-там, оно же — одержимый степлер.

Доктор немедленно принялся ворковать над ним

— Во-от он ты какой. Теперь все будет хорошо. Вот так, вот так.

Выглядело это, конечно, странно, но может быть в подобном обращении и был какой-то смысл. По крайней мере, освобожденный от бумаги и карамели и осторожно сжимаемый в ладонях Доктора степлер выглядел подозрительно... Хм. Он выглядел довольным.

Для степлера.

С другой стороны, Доктор, заботливо шепчущий что-то своему, похоже, новому питомцу, выглядел весьма довольным для кого угодно.

«Тощий инопланетный придурок», — с нежностью подумала Донна.

— Идем, — сказала она, выбрасывая всю испорченную бумагу в корзину. — Если уж ты решил оставить малыша Офис-Макса , то мы можем и пообедать.

— Мы не будем звать его Офис-Максом, — немедленно запротестовал Доктор, шагая за ней к лифту.

— Это ты так считаешь, марсианин.

Он вздохнул и устроил Макса в нагрудном кармане, словно в домике.

— Иногда, — сказал Доктор с Очень Серьезным Выражением, когда двери лифта закрылись, — я сам не знаю, зачем терплю тебя.

К тому времени, как они спустились на первый этаж, Донна все еще не перестала смеяться.


End file.
